Wasted
by Miniminiminiminiwheats
Summary: (This is a rewrite of my previous version of Wasted) This fanfiction is a short one, with short chapters. It's about a few pokemon characters having a little too much to drink.
1. Chapter 1: The bar

**Hello. My name is Miniminiminiminiwheats, and this is my fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy this, and I'll be sure to add updates, more chapters, ect. I'm typing this on my laptop with Word 2003, which is pretty good. Anyways, to the story!**

**(All characters are 20~ years old)**

May and Misty became the best of friends since Ash moved on. They currently live in Lumiose City in Kalos. They both are single, and they always break up with their boyfriend(s). They went to the bar on the other side of Lumiose, just to relax, to try to feel better about their recent breakups. Misty was wearing jeans and May was wearing her normal outfit. They both ordered a glass of wine, and normally only have 2 or 3. At their 3rd drink, Misty ordered a shot of liquor. May looked at Misty, confused, while she was ordering the shot. May ordered one too. After the second shot, They were drunk. May and Misty sang a song, May texted some people, Misty joined a group of the men, then left 5 minutes later. They both went back to the bartender. "I think we should go" said May, Misty nodded. Before they could leave, however, the bartender came. "Ladies, ladies, no need to leave so soon! Tell you what, if you stay, the next round is on the house" said the bartender. Both girls looked at eachother, then both nodded at the bartender. 10 minutes later, the bartender comes back with two shot glasses, and pulls out a exotic-looking bottle. He pours it for the two girls, and they drink it. Misty instantly stood up and said "lets go sing agaiin", slightly slurring her words and standing a little tipsy. May stood up and said "surre" , slightly slurring her words and standing a little tipsy like Misty. They both walked up to where they normally sing and started. They slurred most of it. After that, They both walked up to a table with men, and tried kissing some. A few did, a few didn't. They then went back to the bartender. "Got any morre?" asked Misty. "Yeah, in fact, I actually have something better! If you do unbutton your shirt, one button every drink, they'll all be free." Responded the bartender. Both girls nodded, unbuttoned one button and received a small bottle of a unknown drink. "It's a secret." Said the bartender, smiling. They both drank from their bottles. May fell off her stool. "I'm finee, I'm fineee, just a littlee tipsee" said May, to the bar. Misty stood up, extremely tipsy, and pulled May up. They both walked to the spot they usually sing, and started screaming out parts of a random song. After around 15 minutes of that, Misty went to one of the men tables while May went to another. Misty started rubbing her tits awkwardly infront of the men, while May was pretending to fall, but she ends up slamming her face on the ground. She stands up, then does what Misty's been doing. Almost all the men started rubbing their tits, too, then Misty went in the washroom to change into her shortest shorts. Then, they both went to the bartender. "You've had 5 drinks without doing what you said yo-" He was cut off by May, who unbuttoned all her buttons on her shirt. Misty did the same, then they both were staring at the bartender. "Let's go upstairs" he said, and they all went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Upstairs

p class="MsoNormal"strongSorry this chapter is short :/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"After going upstairs, the bartender said "well, uh, this is my home.". May and Misty both went to sit on the couch, but then passed out on the couch while the bartender was in the washroom. He came back out. "Crap. Well, I could always pull of their bras and touch their tits" though the bartender. He looked at the clock, It was closing time. He announced that to the bar, and everyone left. After everyone cleared up, he put May on his shoulder and put her in the back seat of his car. He did the same to Misty. He checked May's pocket and found her keys. One of the keys were for her apartment. Her apartment number was on the key. He instantly knew where to go. He drove to her apartment, layed both girls on the couch, and left. p 


End file.
